Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet from their days of slavery. However during that time he apparently came under the control of the dark mage Zeref and turned evil as a result, seeking to revive the dark priest through the tower he was originally enslaved in. This eventually comes to a head in the Tower of Paradise arc, in which Jellal is the main antagonist. History Though he is revealed to have some history with Erza at the start of the series, the nature of their relationship is not made clear until much later. As a child Jellal was forced to help build the R-system tower. While there he was possessed by what he believed was Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one. He forced Erza to escape, took control of the "Tower of Paradise's" construction, and worked his way into the Magic Council using an image clone of himself named "Siegrain". Apparently "Siegrain" ran into Erza later on and could only stop her from attacking him by telling her he was Jellal's twin brother. Synopsis Macao arc Jellal is introduced under the alias of Siegrain, a young member of the Magic Council. With his "underling" Ultear he typically disagrees with the rest of the Council, by showing leniency to the Fairy Tail Guild much to the annoyance of those on the council. Death Lullaby arc At the end of the arc, Erza is arrested for their battle against Eisenwald Guild. Before she brought before the council, she meets a projection of Siegrain outside who reminds her not to mention "that" (though what that is, is never addressed). He then joins the others in prosecuting her, although the arrest is just a formality to assure the world of the Council's power. When Natsu Dragneel interrupts the proceedings, all Siegrain can do is smile. He then shows interest at Natsu after this incident. Garuna Island arc He also shows up at the end of this arc, having been the one who set the whole events in motion by sending Ultear, under the disguise of Zalty, to use Lyon Bastia and revive the demon Deliora so he can control it. However Deliora was long since dead, causing the mission to be a failure. He talks to Ultear and compliments her on her mothers talent. Ultear doesn't seem to care, but Jellal looks into her orb and tells her how interesting Natsu is. Tower of Heaven arc Eventually, Jellal has Erza kidnapped to be used as a sacrifice to revive Zeref as Siegrain convinces the Magic Council to try and destroy the tower in order to fuel the resurrection system. He then has Ultear destroy the Magic Council HQ once their purpose is fulfilled and tries to fulfil his own plans, revealing everything to Erza during their confrontation. Jellal is stopped by Natsu, who gains a power boost using the very magic that fuels the system and going into Dragon Force. Before Jellal accomplishes abyss break to destroy everything, he succumbs to a wound inflicted by Erza. Natsu uses the oppurtunity to finish him off. In the final moments before the Tower self-destructs, Jellal regains his old senses and helps Erza to escape, so she believes, sacrificing himself in the process to atone for what he has done. In the aftermath Ultear reveals that she had been manipulating Jellal the entire time rather then the other way around and that his attempt to revive Zeref as futile, as Zeref was never dead in the first place. Oración Seis arc Jellal is seen again in a coffin as Brain makes Racer bring him to Wendy Marvell. He is apparently in a death like state because of the Aetherion. Wendy seems to owe him something so Brain plans for her to revive him as he believes Jellal can lead the Oración Seis to Nirvana. After given five minutes to think it over Wendy decides to do so, and Natsu arrives just in time to see him restored. No sooner than he sees him, Natsu goes on the attack but is instantly blow away by a magic spell from Jellal. When Brain tries to compliment him on his power, Jellal turns and knocks him down to a lower level of the base before leaving, taking one of the defeated Naked Mummy member's clothing, and muttering Erza's name. He is next seen being stalked by Cobra, who was given orders by Brain to follow him because he is heading for Nirvana. Cobra ends up at a large tree and when Jellal touches it, it causes a large pillar of black light to appear (which was Nirvana's magic). It is later revealed that Nirvana has powerful magic capable of changing the alignments of those caught between good and evil, and quickly begins to affect those who are on the borderline. When Erza confronts him it is revealed that he has become amnesiac due to the Aetherion event. The only thing he can seem to remember is Erza's name, and he pleads with her to tell who that person is. As Erza explains who he is and what he did to his comrades, Jellal broke down in tears, disgusted by what kind of person he was. Suddenly, Cobra appears and attempts to take Nirvana but Jellal reveals that he put a self-destruction magic around Nirvana to destroy it. However, he also put the spell on himself so he could end his miserable life, and free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades. Just then, Brain arrives telling him it was he who invented the technique and taught it to Jellal, but he forget this when he lost his memory so he deactivates it. After Nirvana rises, Erza convinces Jellal to cancel the self-destruction magic on him as it's his duty to live and see the future for himself or as she says "LIVE AND STRUGGLE!!". He is seen with Erza hearing the explosion of Brain's trap, then Midnight appears. Jellal asks Erza to move out the way so he can confront Midnight but is taken out easily leaving Erza to deal with Midnight. As Erza deals with Midnight, he could only helplessly watch Erza be defeated by Midnight's reflective magic. He becomes disgusted when Midnight reveals the secret behind Cait Shelter and why the Oración Seis has to destroy them. But is only reminded by Midnight, that he himself has already ruined many lives and has killed and harmed his own friends. Guilty and ashamed as he is reminded of his evil actions in the past again, Erza cuts in by saying that she still believes in the light shining inside of him. With that thought in her mind begins to prepare to fight Midnight once more. When Midnight transforms into a giant monster, he creates a giant explosion and stabs Jellal and Erza, however Erza slashes him and reveals that the transformation and stabs were all just an illusion. As a plan to destroy Nirvana is formed, he hears Natsu's name and seemingly regains his memories. Jellal goes to the same lacrima crystal as Natsu and interrupts the fight between Natsu and Zero by blasting Natsu. However, he is in truth trying to help Natsu by giving him the Flame of Rebuke. Though Natsu refuses to accept it at first, he eventually accepts Jellal's help. He then collapses after giving Natsu the flame. After Zero is defeated by Natsu, Jellal thought to himself that he far exceeded beyond his expectations. Everyone else is seen to have destoryed the Lacrima Crystals as well, and the Nirvana collapses. They are later all united and Jellal was able to hear Gray and Lucy asking who he is, in which Erza says that he is Jellal. Wendy tries to tell them that he lost his memories, but they still question his trust. He turns down a thanks from Erza and admits that he's afraid to regain his memories when asked what he plans to do. He's suprised to hear that Erza will support him, but before their conversation can continue they are interupted by the new Magic Council, who have come for him and the Oración Seis. Jellal agrees to go without a fight. He is distressed, however, when Natsu and the others try to fight to keep him from being taken away. Erza stops them and lets him leave, he sighs in relief. As he leaves he remembers her last name, Scarlet in which he picked for her when they were little when she told him she didn't have one and they say their final goodbyes. Magic and Abilities Jellal uses "Heavenly" Magic that allows him to move and fly as quickly as a meteor and to create black holes. As a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal's combat capabilties are good enough to be recognised by the Magic Council, along with other powerful mages including Jose Porla, Jura Nekis and Makarov. Heavenly Magic (天体魔法 Tentai mahō): Jellal's primary magic which is based around celestial bodies and other objects of space, such as meteors and black holes. *'Meteor' (流星 Ryūsei): Jellal's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of magic. *'Gran Charion' (七星剣 Shichi Seiken lit. Seven Star Sword): Jellal summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor. Sieg Hart, from Hiro Mashima's earlier work, Rave Master, uses this spell in a similiar manner. The spell's name is derived from the Big Dipper. *'Altealice' (暗黒の楽園 Ankoku no Rakuen lit. Dark Paradise): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Jellal then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similiar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. This spell was used to kill Simon. In Rave Master, Sieg Hart uses a spell with a similiar name but with drastically different effects. Abyss Break (''煉獄砕波 Rengoku Saiha lit. Purgatory Breaking Wave): An elemental dark spell, it uses the elements water, fire, earth and wind to create an destructive dark blast. ''Binding Serpent Spell: A magic similar to Fried's Enchantments and appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Flame of Rebuke: A golden flame Jellal gives to Natsu in order to defeat Zero. When it was eaten by Natsu, Dragon Force was activated. Psychic Projection: Jellal separates his maximum supply of magic to create a mental copy of himself called Siegrain. Jellal and Siegrain can travel great distance apart from each other and still transfer information between themselves. Since Siegrain is not really a physical being, he can also appear and disappear across great distances, although he can still interact with physical objects. The quality of Jellal's copy is enough to fool S-Class mages like Erza and even the entire Magic Council. Once Jellal and Siegrain reunite, Jellal's magical capacity returns to normal. Shade: Jellal is initially shown using magic in the form of ghosts to strike and entangle Erza Scarlet in combat. This unnamed magic bears a resemblance to Jose Porla's Shade magic and Brain's Genesis Zero. Self-Destruction Spell: An extremely complex spell which Jellal used in an attempt to destroy Nirvana and commit suicide. Without knowledge of its cancellation code, it cannot be disspelled. Brain invented this spell and taught it to Jellal. Trivia * His design is the same as that of Rave Master's Sieg Hart, Hiro Mashima's previous work, as a form of fan service. * Fairy Tail member, Mystogan looks exactly like him. Category:Characters Category:Former Villains